Sigismund's Taking of Hachiville
Sigismund's Taking of Hachiville was an event in the Kingdom of Lorraine dutchy of Wiltz where Sigismund Asgrimsson launched a campaign to take control of the fiefdom of Hachiville held by Alderman Erlend Vesteinsson. Sigismund's taking of Hachiville is heavily covered during The Rise of Sigismund and also remembered during the Tears of Allemeni. Following the coup against Erlend Vesteinsson it would be Thorve that was captured in secret by her fathers knight Sighvat of whom took her to his estate outside of Hachiville in order to use her as a bargaining chip to take control of Hachiville. With his control of Hachiville without question it was Sigismund that put the estate of Sighvat under siege and after taking the estate by force he would be confronted by Sighvat who held Thorve and during this confrontation it was Sigismund that allowed Sighvat to kill Thorve in order to complete his takeover of Hachiville and she would then die in his arms thus also killing their unborn child. Background Prelude Sigismund Asgrimsson arriving by foot at the village of Hachiville where he finally stops as he is so exhausted that he can go no further. Sigismund sleeps in the forest outside of Hachiville for several days and hunts small game to stay alive as he watches the village and comes to believe that the village of Hachiville is the place that he will start his dream of a new world (this comes after having hallucinations following his eating of a hallucinogenic mushrooms) and in this way he works to recover and enters the village where he meets Thorald of whom takes pity on Sigismund and allows him to stay in his home with his large family. The Murder of Erlend Vesteinsson Following the naming of Sigismund Asgrimsson as the Guildmaster for House Vesteinsson it was Sigismund who had completed his work as he now was placed in the line of succession for the Alderman of the Fiefdom of Hachiville and with this in place he would alongside Asleif, Estrid, Halldora ambush Erlend while he was taking part in his monthly hunt and with Erlend's death they buried him in a shallow grave and prepared for the next stage in the takeover of Hachiville. The Massacre of House Vesteinsson New Alderman Capture of Thorve Vesteinsson Following the coup against Erlend Vesteinsson it would be Thorve that was captured in secret by her fathers knight Sighvat of whom took her to his estate outside of Hachiville in order to use her as a bargaining chip to take control of Hachiville. With his control of Hachiville without question it was Sigismund that put the estate of Sighvat under siege and after taking the estate by force he would be confronted by Sighvat who held Thorve and during this confrontation it was Sigismund that allowed Sighvat to kill Thorve in order to complete his takeover of Hachiville and she would then die in his arms thus also killing their unborn child. Aftermath Category:Historical Events Category:History of Lorraine Category:War